


Hushed Whispers

by liltwinflow



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liltwinflow/pseuds/liltwinflow
Summary: I'm not sure where I was going with this but I wanted to do something to get back into the swing of writing.All drabbles and fics on my writing blog ~Twinflowcreates





	Hushed Whispers

_ “Issei?” _

_ “Mm?” _

_ “Do you think we’ll ever find a family together?”  _

For a moment it was silent, the elder boy took the chance to roll onto his side to face his twin with only the moonlight’s illumination from a break in the curtains allowing him to see. Ichiru’s voice was hushed and nothing like his usual exterior, from the small beam of light the moon provided, Issei could see that this was something his twin has been thinking on for a while now. He hummed.

_ “We already have a family here too” _ he eventually whispered back, his eyes glancing to the door at the end of the room. The rest of the orphans here were family to them, as were their carers. They had found love and happiness from people who would have possibly been strangers to them, if they hadn’t been living since they were tiny. 

The somewhat worried expression continued to gnaw away at Ichiru’s face, so, Issei clasped their small hands together. _"_ _ Don’t worry _ _”_ he continued, voice quiet as usual but this time it was almost as if they feared getting caught.  _ “I won’t let them separate us.”  _

~

_ “Issei. I know you’re sleeping but...I don’t trust these people.”  _

Ichiru spoke, low and somewhat muffled in the crook of his arm, his eyes remained locked on his sleeping twin’s figure as he crouched by the side of his bed. This time it was a lamp in the corner which lit up the room, dim enough for Issei to sleep through it and for Ichiru to see. This time Ichiru really did fear being caught. 

_ “Why would he take us in, offer us food and stuff for free?” _ He continued, reaching his free hand forward to brush his counterpart’s fringe out of his closed eyes. It didn’t settle with him, this hospitality from a stranger. What could he possibly want? Did he target them because Issei is sick?

The thought frightened him.  _ “I think we should leave before anything happens.”  _

He took Issei’s warm hand in his, gently squeezing it as he whispered;  _ “I’ll protect you.” _

~ 

_ “I know it was an act but...I really do hope we don’t lose our place to belong.”  _

Said the older twin ever so softly Ichiru could have missed it had he not been listening. He stopped his shuffling and glimpsed over his shoulder. The thought  _ did _ come to mind that Issei’s acting seemed all too real.

They had finally settled in, got an understanding of Shu and Eichi, of what it is like to be in a unit or better yet an Idol. But that wasn’t to say they should forget where they came from. Issei clearly didn't. 

_ “...They wouldn’t abandon us.” _ (Right?) Ichiru wanted to add. Slowly his hands clasped the sheets, clutching at the material as he thought deeply about what his twin had said.  _ “They can’t”  _

Issei sat up, blue eyes now filled with worry towards the younger teen. (they won’t) He wanted to say, he desperately wanted to believe that statement. 

_ “We’ll always have each other.”  _

At least that he could say for sure was the truth. 

~

_ “Hey Issei” _

_ “I never once dreamed we’d be famous singers performing in front of thousands of fans, when did this happen?” _

_ “Maybe Quell  _ is _ where we truly belong.” _ smiled Issei, eyes glimmering from thousands of blue, red and green lights filling the stadium. 

_ “And maybe Shu and Eichi...are our family”  _ Ichiru murmured, a light blush dusting over his cheeks. 

_ “-Issei” _

_ “-Ichiru” _

_ “We made it” _

They whispered in unison, hands grasped tightly together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where I was going with this but I wanted to do something to get back into the swing of writing. 
> 
> All drabbles and fics on my writing blog ~[Twinflowcreates](https://twinflowcreates.tumblr.com/)


End file.
